El fantasma en la maquina
by Datseeker
Summary: Viktor realiza un horrible experimento buscando la forma de perfeccionar la humanidad. en su misión no le importará nada mientras sea capaz de lograr su objetivo. 1era historia que hago, criticas bienvenidas!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: la noche del experimento

Bajo la academia de la guerra, los laboratorios de las ciudades estado se encuentran en permanente uso, buscando siempre la innovación para llevar la victoria a sus respectivos líderes. El de Zaun era, por mucho; el más peligroso de todos, pues dada la falta de ética de aquella ciudad los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en su interior siempre eran sopesados bajo la sombra de la duda.

Aquella tormentosa noche Viktor trabajaba impacientemente, sobre una mesa se hallaba el cadáver de una joven, cortesía del Dr. Mundo. El científico utilizaba todo su conocimiento sobre tecmaturgia para terminar su experimento, un nuevo paso en la evolución humana. Abrió el cuerpo y comenzó a reemplazar los huesos por unos hechos de una aleación de un metal muy inestable, hecho con un procedimiento similar al que habían sometido el polímero del que estaba hecho Zac. Cambió los órganos por componentes tecmaturgicos que había desarrollado cuando había robado el cristal arcano, si bien este último había sido destruido, en la liga había un suministro ilimitado de poder mágico que había hecho de reemplazo a este. Por último cerró el cuerpo con sumo cuidado, procurando evitar cicatrices que pudieran ser notadas.

La nueva creación de Viktor había surgido después de muchas investigaciones. Había notado que si bien el metal era más resistente que la carne, la gente prefería el aspecto suave y cálido de un cuerpo humano. Así pues, experimentó hasta que pudo encontrar una aleación de acero que pudiera unirse a la carne, dejando el aspecto de esta, pero mejorando su resistencia, si todo salía bien, aquella chica seria su estandarte en su campaña por llevar a los humanos a un nuevo futuro. Sin embargo aun tenía un problema pequeño: la joven estaba muerta.

El científico sabía que la muerte no era un problema definitivo, Urgot era la prueba viviente de que la tecnología podía arreglar ese problema. Comenzó a hacer un pequeño corte en su cabeza, uno en su cuello, otro en su pecho, y uno en cada extremidad. Insertó unos chips en cada agujero y volvió a cerrarlos. _Casi lista…_ pensó mientras colocaba unos electrodos en su cabeza.

_¡El progreso comienza ahora!- _murmuro mientras apretaba un botón en su bastón. El cuerpo comenzó a moverse caóticamente, mientras la energía hextech recorría sus intricados aparatos internos. Los ojos y la boca del cuerpo se abrieron y un inmenso grito de dolor emergió de aquel ser.

Estaba viva, pero no parecía muy contenta de estarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1

El despertar de la máquina

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que ella sentía, corrientes de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, sobrecargándola. Abrió los ojos y gritó, no podía soportarlo más. El dolor se detuvo y logró concentrarse, estaba desnuda sobre una mesa de metal. Miró a su alrededor asustada, no conocía nada de lo que veía, horribles instrumentos y maquinas la rodeaban, frente a ella un hombre raro la miraba inquisitivamente.

Al fin despiertas – dijo aquel hombre—mi nueva creación, ¡todo un éxito! Acércate niña, quiero verte.

La chica se quedó quieta, cubriéndose, estaba paralizada de miedo, vio como el hombre se acercaba hacia ella, y pudo distinguir que en su cuerpo tenia partes mecánicas.

¿Qué es eso que sientes?—murmuró el hombre de nuevo— ¿miedo? Creí que había suprimido tus emociones… tendré que averiguar la forma de corregirlo. Pero discúlpame creo que he sido un poco grosero, mi nombre es Viktor. – Le dijo mientras sacaba unas prendas de ropa de un armario—cuando llegaste estabas usando esto, creo que sería bueno que volvieras a ponértelo.

La chica tomo rápidamente la ropa que el hombre le tendía y comenzó a ponérsela. Cuando estuvo lista miro sus manos y vio con horror como estas se ponían negras y duras, como si estuvieran hechas de acero. Se sobresaltó al verlas, pero estas inmediatamente volvieron a su estado normal. Trató de recordar donde estaba o que había ocurrido, pero lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza.

¿Dónde estoy?—le preguntó al hombre— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...—sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando vio de nuevo como sus manos se volvían negras y esta vez, se dividían en miles de piezas como si fueran simplemente un armazón de metal. No paraban de moverse, aunque conservaban vagamente su forma. Luego notó que no eran solo sus manos, varias partes de su cuerpo sufrían este mismo proceso.

Maravilloso—dijo el hombre—el metal ha comenzado a unirse con tu propio ser, tal como fue planeado, si bien era un isótopo bastante inestable, decidí arriesgarme a usarlo contigo, ¿cómo te sientes?

¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡HAGA QUE VUELVAN A LA NORMALIDAD!—gritó, y como si hubiera dado una orden su cuerpo volvió a su estado original. —Por favor explíqueme, no entiendo que está pasando—le rogó al hombre, sollozando.

Cálmate jovencita—le espetó el hombre— según parece el metal en tu cuerpo tiene algún tipo de reacción con tus emociones… que combinación tan… inestable. En cuanto a ti—pronunció mientras la tomaba de la mano— a partir de ahora estarás bajo mi tutela, aquí en la liga de leyendas. Te supervisare y perfeccionare hasta que seas, como yo, el próximo paso a la evolución. Ya que tendrás que quedarte conviviendo conmigo y mucha otra gente, te recomiendo que elijas un nombre si no tienes uno y me lo informes tan pronto puedas.

La chica se quedó tratando de recordar cuál era su nombre, después de mucho intentar, tuvo que quedarse con el único que le vino a la mente—Nina – le contestó—ese es mi nombre.


	3. Capítulo 2

Nina se concentraba en controlar su cuerpo, trataba de calmarse, pero aun así algunas partes de su cuerpo seguían cambiando de forma, se separaban en docenas de piezas y volvían a unirse solo después de mucho esfuerzo. Claro que las circunstancias no la ayudaban para nada, seguía encerrada en lo que le parecía un laboratorio con un hombre que más parecía un lunático, y además no recordaba nada.

Mientras tanto Viktor la estudiaba y tomaba nota de su comportamiento. Su tarea se vio interrumpida cuando alguien más entró al laboratorio.

Así que Viktor—dijo un hombre de voz engreída, flacucho y lleno de vendajes—espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme un sábado a las 4 de la mañana, mi sueño reparador es sumamente importante.

—Singed, estás a punto de ver un nuevo avance científico… ¿recuerdas el isotopo de acero inestable que desarrollamos?—

Claro que sí—respondió— un isotopo bastante inestable, capaz de cambiar de forma y de replicarse a sí mismo, y uno de mis mejores inventos desde mi maravillosa pócima de demencia. ¿Me despertaste a esta hora para hablar de eso? Pudiste haber esperado a que fuera de día…

Más importante aún, encontré la forma de unirlo con la carne humana…— Singed lo miró con sorpresa— Ven Nina, este hombre es Singed, un maestro alquimista que quiere verte; muéstrale lo que puedes hacer con tu cuerpo.

Nina se levantó, miró a ambos hombres y les respondió enojada:

No me gusta que me traten como a un fenómeno de feria, quiero que me dejen ir en paz— mientras decía esto sus manos comenzaban de nuevo a transformarse en acero, trató de tranquilizarse, pero los hombres no parecían mostrar atención por lo que decia

Increíble— exclamó el químico—si su cuerpo ha adquirido todas las propiedades del isotopo significa que, teóricamente hablando, es indestructible… en la práctica por el contrario… hay que descubrirlo— Singed tomó un cuchillo de disección que había en una de las mesas y se abalanzó sobre Nina, apuntándole hacia el abdomen.

Nina gritó mientras caía al suelo bajo el peso de aquel hombre. Trató de empujarlo para sacárselo de encima, pero el hombre se puso de pie casi inmediatamente. Se miró el abdomen y notó que solo tenía un gran agujero en su ropa.

Al parecer, si tu cuerpo es atacado—Dijo Singed— este puede dividirse para evitar el daño—

Ya lo noté—respondió Nina— ¿ya puedo irme?

Claro que no— respondió Viktor— eres un espécimen demasiado valioso como para perderte. Te haré una oferta Jovencita, quédate con nosotros, permítenos estudiarte y cuando acabemos podrás decidir si quieres quedarte con nosotros o volver a ser lo que eras antes de venir aquí.

¿Y cuál es la otra opción? — preguntó la joven

Que te dejemos aquí en contra de tu voluntad, hasta que terminemos de estudiarte, y después de eso nos encargaremos de ti. Si sobrevives o escapas podrás volver a donde pertenecías, si es que recuerdas algo— Viktor profirió algo que sonaba como una carcajada. — tú decides.

No era una decisión difícil, aunque encontrara la forma de escapar, no recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado, quedaría sola y perdida. Miró a ambos hombres con resignación, sabía que no debía hacerlos enojar.

¿Al menos pueden decirme dónde estoy? — Preguntó

¿No es bastante obvio niña? — Dijo Singed burlonamente— estás en la academia de la guerra, el punto central de la liga de leyendas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Aclaración: Hola amiwos, en base a un review, he modificado este capitulo para que tenga una descripción física de Nina, creo que es justo que la tenga, aunque no soy muy bueno en lo descriptivo. si cuando lo leen no logran imaginársela bien, queda de mas decir que miren la caratula de la historia (yo se que esta en muy baja calidad) o pueden buscar en google imágenes una carta de magic que se llama Master Transmuter, en ese artwork me inspire para el personaje. Aun asi, si no les gusta siéntanse libre de imaginársela como quieran, después de todo es literatura :D

* * *

¿Podrían explicarme de nuevo por qué tienen que hacer esto?—Dijo Nina mientras le colocaban al menos una docena de electrodos en su cuerpo. Viktor iba a contestarle cuando de súbito la puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Un grupo de invocadores y guardias entraron al laboratorio, y con ellos se encontraba Jayce, el campeón de Piltover.

Detengan lo que quiera que estén haciendo—amenazó Jayce—hemos recibido informes de gritos que provenían de este laboratorio y… —Jayce se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Nina— ¿pero qué demonios hacen con una chica desnuda aquí?

Tú, idiota ególatra, no tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí, mucho menos derecho— Viktor respondía mientras apuntaba su rayo de la muerte hacia el héroe del mañana— tienes 5 segundos para irte de aquí y llevarte a la chusma que reuniste

No eres más que un perdedor chiflado— Contestó Jayce mientras cargaba su martillo— te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que tendrás que construirte uno nuevo

Alto ambos— exclamó un invocador, aparentemente era el más anciano de todos— Viktor, esta mañana fuimos avisados de que se escucharon gritos proviniendo de este laboratorio, y además de eso acabamos de encontrar a esta joven desnuda aquí. Sabes que en la liga no toleramos los experimentos en humanos. Si le hiciste algo, tú y Zaun sufrirán severas consecuencias.

Bueno, bueno, creo que no debemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias— Respondió Singed esta vez— Puede que parezca una humana, pero esta niña es al menos 65% máquina y fue encargada al maestro Viktor para que se le hicieran mejoras

Eso lo dirá ella— lo interrumpió Jayce mientras agarraba a Nina por los hombros — Niña, ¿estás aquí por tu propia voluntad o estos horribles monstruos te trajeron a la fuerza?

Me estás lastimando— contestó Nina tratando de liberarse— la verdad no sé cómo llegué aquí ni el por qué, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Se los dije— Exclamó Jayce— La golpearon hasta perder el conocimiento y luego la torturaron, típico de los Zaunitas.

Claro que no— Contestó Singed— solo sufrió una gran descarga eléctrica… y eso borró… sus archivos de memoria, pero un inventor como tú debería saberlo Jayce, es algo básico.

Oigan no creo que haya sido eso— Nina hablaba pero nadie le prestaba atención, todos trataban de detener la pelea entre los campeones. Su frustración iba en aumento, creía que iban a sacarla de allí, pero nadie parecía tomarla en serio. — ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! — gritó al final, exasperada. Su grito logró que todos le pusieran atención—Quiero que todos salgan y al menos me permitan vestirme, y quiero algo de desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

La mayoría de los presentes reaccionó de inmediato, comenzaron a salir de la habitación hasta que solo quedaron Viktor y Singed, ella les indicó que salieran también, lo cual hicieron de mala gana. Se miró al espejo. Aunque no lo parecía, ella era fuerte. Su cabello rubio y lacio caía por todo su cuerpo y la palidez de su piel contrastaba con el esmalte negro de sus uñas. Así, incluso desnuda, indefensa, bajo los experimentos de Viktor, ella era hermosa, y si se lo proponía fuerte de carácter.

Se puso su ropa de nuevo y volvió a realidad no lucía mal salvo algunas pequeñas quemaduras de los electrodos y el agujero en su camiseta. Afuera del laboratorio escuchaba de nuevo gritos de lo que parecía una nueva pelea, se apuró a salir antes de que terminaran matándose entre ellos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo lamentaría.

Afuera del laboratorio, los guardias se interponían entre Jayce y Viktor, que intentaban golpearse mutuamente. Singed se había quedado al margen, junto con el invocador más anciano. Cuando Nina salió del laboratorio, estos dos últimos se le acercaron y el invocador hizo aparecer un pergamino que le entregó de inmediato.

-Usted señorita, será citada para que responda ante la investigación que comenzaremos sobre lo que ocurría en este laboratorio, deberá dar su declaración. —Luego miró a Viktor y a Singed—ustedes, así como el laboratorio, estarán suspendidos hasta que terminemos la investigaciòn… —Jayce reía por lo bajo mirando la cara de los hombres de Zaun— Y usted señor Jayce, por su comportamiento inadecuado en esta situación, sufrirá una sanción. Mientras tanto, la joven estará al cuidado de la liga — el invocador terminó de hablar y le hizo señas a la joven para que lo siguiera.


	5. Capítulo 4

Viktor, Singed, Dr. Mundo y Twitch se habían reunido para discutir sobre el laboratorio de Zaun. Debían desviar la investigación de la liga o de lo contrario lo clausurarían.

Ya me encargué de limpiar el laboratorio—hablaba el químico—no encontrarán ningún rastro de sangre o fluidos que pueda inculparnos de haber experimentado con ella. Sin embargo, si testifica contra nosotros, lo que hice no servirá de nada, debemos ponerla de nuestro lado antes de mañana o nos hundiremos—dijo estas últimas palabras con preocupación. A diferencia de los laboratorios fuera de la liga, la magia que los rodeaba proveía de energía suficiente para cualquier experimento y tanto él como los otros necesitaban esta energía si querían que sus investigaciones siguieran avanzando

Mundo hablar con autoridades zaunitas, Mundo hacer que borren cualquier rastro de chica o familia, ella ser invisible en ciudad, invocadores no podrán encontrar quién era antes de venir aquí—Proclamó Mundo con un aire de suficiencia, pues, después de todo, ningún policía quería meterse con el loco asesino gigante: Mundo siempre iba y hacía lo que él quisiera.

Eso está muy bien—comentó Viktor—ahora debemos crearle una historia falsa y conmovedora sobre su pasado, algo que haga que todos sientan lástima por ella. Si manejamos esto bien, tendremos a la opinión pública y a los invocadores de nuestro lado—sacó un expediente de su chaqueta y se lo mostró a sus compañeros. —El Dr. Xavier Rath nos servirá como chivo expiatorio, después de todo, la tecnología para revivir y mecanizar seres vivos fue ideada por él. Ya me tomé la libertad de llamarlo y explicarle la situación, de ser requerido vendrá a testificar.

Además de eso, creo que debemos desviar la atención—habló Twitch—verán, ya que los laboratorios de la liga están bajo tierra, es imposible que alguien arriba hubiera escuchado los gritos. Creo que alguien estaba espiando el laboratorio—paró un momento para mirar a ambos lados y comenzó a murmurar—propongo que hagamos lo mismo, saboteemos su laboratorio, incluso aunque luego demuestren que es una mentira, si lo hacemos a tiempo la gente no les creerá, los desacreditará y hará que su denuncia se vea como una hipocresía.

Sí, rata tener razón. Mundo buscar espía y descuartizarlo, nadie espiar trabajo de mundo—comenzó a gritar el gigante violeta

Eso tendrá que esperar—dijo Singed—buscaremos al espía en cuanto salgamos de este problema, Twitch, tú irás por los desagües y te encargarás de sabotear el laboratorio de Piltover, yo terminaré de arreglar el nuestro para la inspección. Viktor, Dr. Mundo, les dejo a ustedes la tarea de hacer que la chica testifique a nuestro favor.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir de la sala de reunión. Singed detuvo a Viktor y le dijo:

¿Estás seguro de que quieres darle el crédito a Xavier? Ya pasó una vez con Blitzcrank y Stanwick, Xavier verá esto como una oportunidad para hacerse más famoso.

No te preocupes —respondió Viktor— ya lo he planeado todo… el Dr. Xavier solo es un elemento que se llevará la peor parte si fallamos, pero si la investigación sale a nuestro favor yo seré el que resalte.

* * *

Nina salía de la cafetería de la liga, el invocador la había llevado allí para que comiera. Al entrar, algunos campeones la saludaban, creyendo que era una nueva campeona en la liga; ella desmintió aquella afirmación y se apresuró a tomar su almuerzo. Se escabulló entre la multitud sin que se dieran cuenta y mientras cruzaba la puerta se tropezó con Viktor

Ah, Nina, te estaba buscando—le dijo poniendo su mejor tono de amabilidad—quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó esta mañana.

¿No quiere que declare contra usted mañana?—le dijo la chica—no creo que pueda comprar mi silencio.

Me malinterpretas, no planeo sobornarte. Creo realmente que empezamos mal, permití que mi entusiasmo por la ciencia me dejara llevar, pero debes comprender que desde que fuiste creada hemos tenido grandes expectativas sobre ti— la joven lo miraba con interés—como perdiste tus recuerdos entiendo que sospeches, pero la verdad es que cuando llegaste al laboratorio, tu vida estaba en peligro, e hice lo mejor para que sobrevivieras. Si quieres saber más sobre tu pasado, puedes consultarme a mí.

Pero Ud. dijo que no sabía quién era yo, ¿cómo sé que no son mentiras?

No seas tan suspicaz: mañana durante la citación, hablaremos más de esto. Piensa en lo que te he dicho; después de todo, tú querías volver a donde perteneces, ¿no es así?—Viktor se retiró, dejando a Nina mientras esta divagaba en sus pensamientos. El hecho de que no recordara nada la molestaba, y aunque no confiara en el, Viktor era aparentemente la única persona que podía darle la información que necesitaba. Se quedó paseando por los salones de la liga, pensando sobre lo que haría mañana frente a los invocadores.


End file.
